Lady and the Queen
by Kecker
Summary: Anora seeks the support of the Grey Warden for the impending Landsmeet. Lady Cousland simply seeks Anora. Namely her body...


Anora was getting impatient. She had expected that once Lady Cousland the Grey Warden had returned from her ever so brief occupation within Fort Drakon that she might have immediately sought private consul with her once their conversation with the Arl Eamon regarding the recent recent unrest within Denerim's Alienage. Instead, the Grey Warden had almost immediately set off to investigate that affair without so much as a brief mention to do it later. Anora reasoned this as best she could; the troubling revelations within the Alienage had proven disturbing once they had returned from their trip. So naturally, she then expected that the Lady Cousland would then seek her out in due time, now that the Landsmeet was imminent and there was little else to do.

Yet Lady Cousland the Grey Warden had not in fact sought her out immediately regarding her support for their cause against Loghain after that was done. Instead, she had been out in the main city, wrapping up business of an entirely different manner, apparently involving dragon scales, health poultices for a minor organisation and... love letters of some sort for another. That was as best she could hear about from the conversations around the Arl's estate. These were strange things for a Grey Warden to do as a civil war brewed in the land, with a far bigger Blight coming up behind it.

But now, on the eve of the Landsmeet and the Lady Cousland had still not attempted to approach her. What could have been more important than securing the support of the former ruler of the nation, who privately expected to continue that role should events transpire favourably towards her. Which at the present time, they were not.

"Lady Anora." The sudden familiar voice broke her out of her musings.

As if she had privately complained long enough to herself, Anora's patience was finally rewarded. There should the Grey Warden in the doorway to her chamber.

"Warden." She acknowledged the woman's presence.

"Oh please. I'd much rather you call me by my family name, my Lady Anora." The Warden responded, as she entered the room.

"I see. I may attend to that in time, Warden." Anora slyly denied her. "You seem to have caught me off guard. I had almost forgot we intended to talk."

"Oh yes. A thousand apologies, my Lady Anora." The Warden went. "It was not my intent to keep you waiting, but I have garnered quite the many responsibilities in my eventual role to end the Blight you understand. I was reluctant to leave any loose ends before it was too late."

"I think I can relate." Anora attempted to engage her in light conversation before they got to the heart of the matter. "I often had my hands full as Cailan's Queen. It was in similar service to realm, though of a kind that involved far less darkspawn."

"I bet it was." The Warden agreed. "It's a pity your brief time as Loghain's Queen did not go quite as well."

"I'm well aware, Warden." She said. "Loghain is the reason we are even here, for we..."

"It's quite fortunate that I am even here!" The Warden exclaimed. "You are quick to move on from the part where you sold me out to Fort Drakon, are you not?"

"Yes I can... understand why you might see my actions as damming. But that brief diversion proved little challenge for someone of your skill." Anora reasoned.

"Mmm... that's a start." The Warden muttered. "Well, I can't linger on that. There are more important matters on hand are there not?"

"Indeed." She continued. "We're both well aware of why we are even here. My father must be removed from power and the land united before the Blight overwhelms us. You are aware Feralden must have a ruler to do that?"

"Of course I am aware my Lady Anora. Have a little faith." The Warden said. "I know what you intend."

"And I know that you and I do not possess the history that you and Alistair do." Anora responded. "I have not fought at your side as you have gathered this substantial army to combat the darkspawn."

"Which means?" The Warden said, almost with a hint of taunting.

"Which means I can understand why you would be predisposed towards Alistair assuming the throne over myself." Anora finished.

"Yes, that's very good. Now you are to make your case against that, no?"

"I have served as Feralden's Queen. Rather competently, if I may be allowed to say. Cailan was the right ruler but he... but he..."

"Something wrong, my Lady Anora?" The Warden asked.

How did she not see it sooner, Anora pondered. She had been talking directly to the woman for a while now, but this fairly obvious detail about the Warden had eluded her somehow.

"You are... that is Cailan's armour you are wearing, is it not?" Anora asked at last.

"Oh... this? Why yes it is." The Warden proclaimed, almost proudly.

Anora started to feel faint at the implications that this image was bringing her. But being one who was very good at maintaining such a composure, she gathered herself quickly enough.

"How did you come to... wear Cailan's armor, if I might ask?" She dared.

"Well... it has proven most useful to someone with my capabilities, I'm afraid." The Warden explained, as she examined herself. "And I believe I have been putting it to far better use than the darkspawn could have ever."

"The... darkspawn?" Anora went, weakly.

"But of course, my Lady." She went. "We found ourself returning to Ostagar. They were doing no good to the king. No good."

"I see... and what of Cailan's... body?"

"Ah... well..." The Warden paused. "The darkspawn stuck him up, mutilated like some kind of sick trophy. It was undignified for someone like him. Don't worry, we amended that and gave him a proper send off."

"I see..." Anora said. "I appreciate that."

"Oh I thank you."

"It looks quite decent on you."

"Thank you, my Lady Anora!"

She had to privately confess, the Warden did indeed look rather well kept. Not merely in the way the royal arms adjusted to her form, but also in regards to her head; the only part of her free from the garb. Anora happened to know the woman's mother when she had been just a Cousland; there was a difference in age of course, but some similarities were present. The Warden had a fair face; light, clean skin still so full of youth, and her hair was impeccably kept. It was quite unusual that someone who had fought many battles as her reputation attested, and had delved into the very dark places of the world could maintain such an impressive appearance. It suddenly struck Anora that she had spent an irregular amount of time analysing the Warden before her. More than enough to forget what they had been discussing.

"But... regardless. My former relationship with Cailan aside, we must return to the matter of my support." She quickly found herself and pressed on.

"Yes, quite right. Go on, my Lady." The Warden acknowledged.

"If I were to give you my support in this upcoming Landsmeet, I would to..."

Anora found herself stopping as the Warden laughed at her words.

"You find something amusing, do you?" She asked, quite irritated.

"It is funny." The Warden explained. "Here we stand, having this serious discussion and we seem to be mutually understanding that I even need your support."

"I am sorry Warden?" Anora went in confusion.

"I've come a long way to get to where I am standing right now. I have been through many difficult battles and conversed with all manner of peculiar individuals; implacable nobles, stubborn rouges, powerful spirits, powerful demons, ancient dwarves and so on. I find it amusing that I would find trouble having to placate... well, the likes of you, my Lady Anora."

"Is that so?"

"Perhaps we should be discussing instead what you can offer me that would make me want to secure your support." The Warden offered.

"I... I believe the offer of my support is the reason you should seek it to begin with." Anora retorted. "I have the power here in Denerim to remove my father from power. That is the reason we are even having this discussion, is it not?"

"You are placing a great deal of faith in the value of your word against your father's, are you not?" The Warden went right back at her. "How can you be so certain I may not already have garnered enough support of my own to stand against Loghain?"

"I... there is..." Anora did not like to admit it, but she found herself at a disadvantage. "You appear to have a great deal of confidence in your abilities. More than enough to go against my father without my help it seems."

"It seems." The Warden agreed. "It may seem that we no longer have anything to discuss here my Lady Anora. Yet... I feel that you are a very capable sort, maybe even more so than Alistair. Maybe... you could prove a capable ruler. Maybe... but I would have to be convinced first."

"You are very sure of yourself, Warden." Anora remarked.

"Please my Lady, have I not earned the right to be going by Cousland?"

"Very... well. My Lady Cousland." She relented.

"You make me very happy." Lady Cousland remarked cheerfully. "But I am not fully convinced for your cause just yet."

"I confess, you have me at a loss again." Anora explained. " If the word of the currently incapacitated ruler seems not to satisfy you, what will?"

"Mmm... I may be capable on thinking of more imminent needs to fulfill." The Lady remarked.

"How imminent do you wish? The Landsmeet must be concluded, and after that you are duty bound to deal with the Blight."

"Oh, much more imminent than that, I assure you." Lady Cousland remarked, almost mischievous. "You see, I have had a hard day, and I would like some help getting this armour off."

Anora was taken aback. Just a little.

"That is a very unusual request." She exclaimed.

"I am a very unusual woman, my Lady." Cousland remarked. "Come now, I cannot think of any more pressing matters to attend to."

It was a very unusual request, and she was in fact an unusual woman. Anora should have felt any compulsion to adhere to the suggestion that she must appease the Lady Cousland. Yet somehow, she had allowed herself to be persuaded by this apparently charismatic individual. She wanted to learn more about this method of dialogue; maybe it was a result of being a Grey Warden. But at any rate, there was now a compulsion to allow the Lady Cousland this one request.

"I suppose I can accept this small task." She admitted.

"Oh thank you very much, my Lady Anora, you're a delight." Cousland expressed.

She turned and sat down upon the closest lounge and offered her back to Anora. The other woman say down besides her, and analysed the rear of the impressive coat of arms that had once adorned her late husband.

"If you could just start on that..." Cousland started.

"Actually, I have done this before with Cailan in fact." She corrected her.

"Oh... then I hope this is not too strange for you my Lady."

"I can manage." Anora said, as she began on the back of the cuirass.

Undoing it was no small feat, but as she had explained, it was not a complete unknown process. What Anora did not anticipate was a certain feeling of... light headiness as her fingers lay upon the Lady Cousland. It was only through the armour, but such a proximity felt most peculiar for a woman like her to be doing to another. She was also allowed a good view of the back of her head and the deep dark, and elegant hair upon it. The woman seemed not to notice what kind of effect she was having upon Anora... or she simply did not show it.

The back of the plating gave way once all the necessary joints had been discarded. It seemed an irregular way of removing the armour. Once she felt her back ease from the burden, the Lady Cousland turned and stretched her arms upward, allowing Anora to work on her front. As she drew her fingers around the piece of armour, she felt them delicately brush against the simple clothing underneath; the Lady was still covered, yet Anora could not help but notice the proximity of her bust towards her own. Once the plating had been fully discarded, her assets become even more apparent through her layers. Anora suddenly found an air of regret as her hands drew away from the Lady to discard the chest piece.

"You are quite adept at this, my Lady Anora." The woman observed.

"Ahem... like I said, I have done it before. With Cailan." She replied.

"Yes, as you say. Well, it's still a work in progress."

She bore her arms closer to Anora, almost in a position to wrap them around her head. This in turn caused her to move closer. Lady Cousland still maintained a look of dignity upon her face; it was not one Anora could share however. Her face was quite close, and her arms even closer. In such proximity, Anora could not help but admire her simple beauty; truly she was a rare specimen. It suddenly occurred to Anora that she was staring her directly in the eyes of this woman. For a moment, there still to be no armour to remove; only a pretty shaped face to appreciate.

"Anora?" The Lady Cousland went.

"Mmm..." She muttered.

"The rest of me."

Indeed, Anora found the rest of her to be in good shape. Or was she referring to the armour that needed to be removed?

"Ah yes, of course." Anora noted, as she set to work.

Removing the impressive shoulder plating was an easy task; the Lady's actual shoulders seemed quite small in comparison. Rather like Cailan's; the design seemed so unnecessarily complex. Next was the arms; as they came loose, Anora found herself holding onto the woman's own rather impressive forearms. Lady Cousland did not seem to mind at all. Then it was time for the gloves, and as the they were removed, Anora found herself eager to hold the Lady Cousland's hands, as she wanted to feel her bare skin against her own. It was rather pleasant. Again, the Lady had no objections to this display of intimacy.

"Very well done, my Lady Anora." She complimented her.

Anora did not answer; she was too busy staring down at their embrace of hands. Such ideal skin, she thought to herself. It seemed a shame that she spent so much time in armour, for she deeply appreciated the feel of her skin.

"You are very pretty." Anora remarked.

"Why thank you." She said. "I happen to think you are pretty too."

Anora felt her heart go heavy to hear such a compliment. She liked it very much to hear this woman talk kindly of her.

"Alas, do you last of this heavy garb?" The Lady posed?

Anora finally found the will to look up and meet her gaze. The Lady Cousland had deep brown eyes that seemed very inviting. She nodded in response to the query. The Lady then suddenly stood up, confusing her for a moment before she turned back.

"Time to be rid of these heavy boots, do you think?" She remarked.

Anora silently stood up from her seat and knelt in front of the Lady Cousland. She was very eager for this armour to be off, so she could admire the rest of her body. Such a trail of thought did not seem the least bit wrong to her.

The boots were naturally the easiest piece to remove, though Anora decided to prolong the activity and take her time. A decision she quickly regretted as there was a natural heavy smell of worn feet from the boots that she was glad to be rid of and could move onto the greaves. Once she commenced on those, she found herself lingering in her motions; the Lady Cousland had such impressive legs, as if she expected any different. Lovely to look at and strong when she felt them through the clothing that seemed so intrusive. There was an impatience in Anora; she wished to properly feel them without any item in the way, but alas, the Lady Cousland only specified on her armour to be removed.

Finally, she had her fingers on the pieces surrounding the crotch area. Now that most of the armour lay discarded around them, this last holdout could easily come off with little hassle; yet Anora was reluctant to do so just yet. She had her hands fully placed on the piece surrounding the Lady's rear. She found herself very reluctant to put them anywhere else. Anora was eager for the piece to be discarded however, but only so she could closer feel the Lady Cousland in the flesh. She suddenly felt eyes on her and looked up to find Lady staring down at her. Anora must have looked quite different down there, yet the look was not a cold and suspicious one, but a warm and inviting one. Eventually, her duty commanded her, and Anora removed the last piece of armour from the woman. She felt quite drained after such an activity.

"Wow. I feel so much lighter." The Lady Cousland proclaimed. "Nice work Anora."

Anora got to her feet. Even now that they were at eye level and the Lady without her encumbering plating, she felt quite diminutive.

"It was my pleasure, my Lady Cousland." She responded.

"Indeed. Well, I feel I shan't be disturbing you any further for tonight."

Anora could not help but express a touch of disappointment to hear that. She had rather gotten used to her presence. The Lady Cousland picked up the scattered pieces and placed them aside, feeling it okay to keep them in this chamber for tonight.

"I bid you goodnight, my Lady Anora." She said.

"The same to you." Anora went.

With that, the woman strolled over through the door and closed it behind her...

Or rather...

She simply closed the door. For she remained within the room. Anora saw the Lady Cousland in front of her, posed curiously in front of the door; her head was bowed, her stance still, she seemed to be in contemplation. Slowly she turned back to face Anora; there was a strange look about her. She took a step towards the other woman.

"It is funny." She said quietly. "Would you like to hear something, my Anora?"

"Yes, Lady Cousland?" Anora went.

The Lady took another step towards her. "I have not... had anyone else remove my armour before. You seem to be the first."

"Is that so?" Anora was intrigued; she felt a strange excitement build within her. The Lady took another step towards her.

"Now that you have done this rather personal task for me, I feel... something kindred in you, my Anora." She spoke, softly.

Now she was above Anora on the lounge again. She did not ask for permission to settle herself back down.

"You want to hear something funny?" She asked, but did not wait for a reply. "I knew a dwarven noble who took to laying with her own sex after a marriage to a particularly colourful dwarven male. You find that interesting?"

Anora was confused. "What a peculiar thing to say."

"You think so. I don't think so." Lady Cousland reacted, almost defensively. "What I want to express is... how... delightful, shall we say, I happen to find your current company. The way you handled all that heavy plating and straps, removing them with ease, yet barely encumbering me with those hands. You... did this activity often with Cailan?"

"Enough to know how to do it with ease." She answered. "Though, I happen to find you mm... more ten... softer than he was."

"I happen to find you... tender too, my Anora." The Lady remarked, moving closer and resting her head against the cushion. "Mmm... are you sure you are not a mage? I was nearly killed by a malevolent spirit with an inviting campfire that sapped away all my strength. I find this situation not so dissimilar."

Anora could not make out all the words coming out of her mouth at once. She felt very relaxed in the Lady's presence; she wanted to move closer towards her, maybe even feel her cheek against her own, for her skin seemed so very inviting in such intimacy. It did not even seem to register whether this was a natural course of action for her to take. She did not know the Lady Cousland all that well, only from her reputation as a Grey Warden. Yet all that seemed so very secondary at this time.

"My Lady." She muttered.

"My Anora." She replied.

Anora could not help herself, but she had to sate this desire within her. She reached out with her right have and lay it upon the Lady's face. The feel of her skin at last sent a spell of warmth all over her body, originating out from the tips of her fingers upon the serene skin. Anora suddenly became aware of those lips, so very close to where her hand lay. They looked very nice from this view; all of the Lady Cousland did. Now she moved her hand up and held Anora's against her cheek; she then started to move it, up to feel her deep dark hair. Anora felt her securing her hand upon the back of her head, giving her plenty to feel, before moving it away and placing it upon the back of her blonde hair. Anora felt another intriguing sensation spread over her, to actually feel a part of the Lady Cousland upon her.

It was then, with such intimacy secured, that the Lady moved upon her lips. Anora, if she did not understand it, but she had been eagerly awaiting the chance for a kiss with her Lady. Even then, of still surprised her, to actually feel those lips against her own; she did not immediately know how to respond to the gesture. She simply held herself still, while the Lady Cousland attempted to pry open her mouth; she felt her tongue pry through to her teeth, as the Lady sucked at her lips, while reinforcing her hold on her head.

She eventually pulled away, leaving Anora feeing rather foolish; she had not made much effort in engaging the beautiful woman who so willingly offered herself to her.

"Do I come across as too... forceful, my Anora?" The Lady Cousland asked, earnestly.

"No... not at all." She quickly said. "I- I should have... I'm sorry, this is... I'm struggling to..."

The Lady Cousland silenced her by cupping her face in her hands. Anora felt an air of ease and safety around her, feeling quite assured in the woman's hold. She prepared herself for another kiss, and received one. It was not on her lips as she had hoped, but rather upon her forehead. The Lady Cousland was very gentle, her lips barely intrusive against her skin. The next kiss came lower, on the bridge of her nose. Her hands fell lower too, to hold her neck as a third kiss was planted upon her lips. Anora had been eagerly awaiting her, and was glad to receive her; her hands felt for the Lady's face as she pressed against her lips, eager to feel as much of her as she could. Anora was caught offguard slightly, as she felt the Lady's tongue tease her own.

She was brought out of that indulgence by the Lady pulling away yet again. She looked quite nice, and felt quite nice too, as Anora was keen to maintain her hold on her.

"You are enjoying this, are you not?" She asked.

"I am, my Lady." Anora responded.

"Do you... know much about lying with another woman?" She asked, quite honestly.

Anora felt her face going red. "I confess to being a novice in these matters."

The Lady Cousland smiled. "It's quite alright, my love. If you are eager as me to proceed, you may not have such a terrible..."

She was interrupted by Anora as she reached forward and caught her lips. The woman had a newfound vigour about her that made the Lady very hit and very eager to proceed.

She pulled their lips apart. "Let's get more comfortable shall we?"

Very slowly, the Lady Cousland pried herself away from Anora and stood up; an ever so careful exertion, as they remained joined until the tips of their fingers parted. The Lady turned and strolled towards the large bed close by, giving Anora time to admire her from the back. She removed the coverings on her feet and sat down, now facing her companion again. Under a natural compulsion, Anora rose to her feet and made her way towards the Lady Cousland on the bed. She was so very hot beneath her dress and felt weary moving her tired limbs, and was thus very eager to remove them in due time.

The Lady lay her back down upon the bed as Anora crept closer. The two soon met again; Anora placed her hands upon the Lady's legs, growing ever so frustrated at the fact that they were still clothed. She ran her hands upward as she climbed atop the bed and above the Lady. Now they were at eye level, with Anora looking down upon the angelic face of the Lady. She was very eager to proceed now, yet halted, as if awaiting permission, to which the Lady Cousland responded by placing her hand upon the back of her head and pushing Anora down on her. Their lips reunited, and they both engaged with equal enthusiasm; Anora revelled in the feel of the Lady's tongue against her own, she revelled in pulling back and sucking on her mouth, and was intrigued to find out what else she could revel in.

She placed a kiss on the Lady's smooth forehead, as she had done to her, and slowly crept up a hand to place it upon the stitching that would yield her clothing to her. The Lady engaged her, pushing up and holding Anora around her tightly, giving her the room she needed. Anora pulled and at last, she had removed the item of clothing from around the Lady's chest; the prize that her eyes sought were still concealed beneath the simple undergarments but those would not last long. She kissed the Lady once more before she tore at the simple piece of cloth, and was rewarded with the sight of her opulent breasts. Anora could not recall a time before when she had been eager to view another woman's bare chest but here she was, so overcome with desire so full of admiration at the Lady's form that to see her bare sent her form shivering with anticipation.

So Anora claimed her breasts with her hands; the Lady's form was already divine so Anora was satisfied to grasp the supple flesh. To hold them was enough, yet she felt the Lady's hand on her head once more, pushing her downwards, pressing her mouth closer towards her nipples. Anora, needing no encouragement, happily adhered her lips to the left of the rose coloured tips and sucked with haste. In response, she heard the Lady Cousland coo and moan to her ministrations; the sounds encouraged her, and sent renewed pleasure over her, setting her body alight under her dress. Anora finished on left of the Lady's breasts and moved on to the right, taking it in hand and running her tongue over her nipple. There was no other sensation she would rather feel; the Lady's skin felt utterly delectable to her frenzied mind.

She felt the hand of Lady Cousland on her again; Anora freed her mouth from her breast and returned up to lay upon her lips. The Lady tasted her own flesh and scent with Anora's mouth, and moaned so very heavily into their kiss. Anora's own body only grew in heat as they pleasured each other; she was awaiting when the Lady would turn her ministrations upon her, but for now, she would sate her lover's needs.

"You are so very adapt at this, my Anora." Lady Cousland remarked, breathing profusely. "Please, return your mouth to my tits please?"

"As you desire, my Lady." Anora responded.

"Oh, I doubt whether it would be appropriate to call me a... mmm..."

The Lady Cousland stopped her speech as Anora's hand and lips were on her breasts once more. She drew her breaths out deep, and slow, surrendering her composure to Anora the more she was indulged. She felt her hands on her her lover's head, still eagerly nestled against her breast. Anora's golden hair still remained short and proper, curled into two buns, though they were becoming looser the more she revelled in the Lady. Without much thought for careful handling, she swiftly undid the tight knots keeping the buns in place, allowing her long locks to drop freely down. She pulled Anora off her chest and held her cheeks as they held each other's gaze. Anora still had her regal dress adorning her, but her now freely flowing hair made her look precious, yet untamed. The Lady Cousland had lost similar grace with her ravaged chest. Now they both came to see how young the night ahead of them seemed.

Lady Cousland lifted Anora's head up with her hand. She seemed so very hot; her brow stained with sweat, her long hair clung to her cheeks. It was about time that royal dress be discarded from her. So the Lady Cousland cupped her face and kissed her lips long and deep. The Lady adjusted herself, pushing Anora downwards below her on the bed. Now she lay over her, her breasts swaying unrestricted close to Anora; the Lady bent down and teased her lover, bumping her bust across her face, before she moved back, kissing her chin and trailing her tongue down to her neck. She pressed on still, and found the seams that held Anora's garb in check. It was of a more sophisticated make than her own simple clothes, but it all would come off the same. Lady Cousland creeped down all the way to her feet, noticing at some point she had removed her shoes prior to their entanglement. Her hand slithered up Anora's dress, earning a small cry of relief from her as she danced her fingers across her legs. The dress was pushed up the further she delve, and soon she found her hand wet from a steady stream of fluid that stained Anora's undergarments.

The Lady Cousland sniggered. "I'd never thought I see you like this. It's a good side to you. I like it."

Anora found this teasing attitude of hers irritating, but she remained quiet at the Lady's bidding. Her desire to be sated only grew through her dress, now that her hands were so very close now. Lady Cousland drew her other hand up, hitching up the end of Anora's dress while she retracted her other and worked to undo the seams on her upper half. Now, after much delay, she felt that she was ready to completely remove the infernal piece of clothing from her. The Lady pushed and with some help from her lover, the whole piece came all the way over Anora's head, at last freeing her, save for her simpler undergarments.

"Oh my Anora." Lady Cousland remarked. "You do yourself a discredit by concealing your form. It's very pretty."

"Kind of you to say so, my Lady. But could we move past the time for words." Anora urged her.

"As you desire my love." She obliged, albeit quite slowly.

Lady Cousland did not spend any time further on teasing in the way of clothes. Swiftly she removed the covering over Anora's chest, exposing her breasts to her. Then she easily pushed the last remaining piece covering her crotch down her legs, exposing her fully to the still half dressed Lady Cousland. Anora shivered to feel the air upon her bare body, but the growing lust for release sustained her. The Lady drew her hand over her shaven lower region, massaging the smooth skin in preparation for her dripping core. Anora uttered a short string of silent gasps to feel her slick hands upon her, but she so yearned for the proper attention. It surprised her then, to see the Lady Cousland hovering over her.

"I want you to do something for me, my Anora?" She requested. "I want you to say: please my Lady; please fuck me ."

"That is... most!" Anora was startled.

A sharp yell escaped her as she felt the Lady's fingers pluck at her lower lips.

"Go on. Entertain me." She politely asked again."

"Please... fuck me." Anora shorted the statement.

The Lady Cousland smiled and claimed her lips with her own once more. She felt her fingers enter her vagina, and cause her to elicit all kinds of moans from her to feel such sensations.

"Oh my Lady." She gasped breathlessly.

"Let me fuck you, my Anora." The Lady exhaled, between kissing her lips and massaging her inner walls.

Anora continued to groan, reaching up and gripping the Lady for support. She locked her mouth around hers, feeling their loose hair cling to their faces. Anora felt her climax coming from the Lady's ministrations; she tightened her grip around her shoulders and yelled a muffled yell into her neck, feeling herself collapse around the Lady's fingers, unleashing a stream of fluids out from her. Anora shook as her orgasm coursed through her, keeping the Lady tight to her until she lost her strength and fell back down upon the bed, quite spent.

"Maker... is it always so theatric with you?" She uttered to her lover.

"Only for you, my sweet." The Lady Cousland responded.

She lay down beside her lover. Anora looked very different without her royal dress on, naked after an orgasm; her whole body was heaving, her brow, her arms, her breasts and her legs glistened with sweat and her royal essence stained her lower regions. It was hard to imagine that this woman usually looked so proper, so composed and collected.

"You look very pretty now."The Lady observed. "Do you feel pretty now?"

"What are you trying to say, my Lady?" Anora uttered, breath still heavy.

She laughed. "I don't know. But I am glad I get to see you this way. Regardless... do you need a moments rest."

"Yes, I am more than fatigued." Anora replied, some measure of composure returning to her voice.

"Well don't get too comfortable." She said. "I am very... eager... to feel your tongue on my cunt."

"How do you say such things in such a state with such dignity?" Anora queried her.

"I have a good tongue." She remarked. "You may already know that."

The Lady Cousland leaned up and positioned herself over Anora. The woman below instinctively reached up to feel her breasts swinging very close to her, but the Lady disappointed her by backing away. She saddled herself over Anora, placing her knees against her naked hips. The Lady's hands rolled over her bare upper half, putting on a display for her lover; one hand massaged her beasts, while the other traced down to rest on the helm of her simple pants. Anora found the process too slow for her taste and reached to assist her. Lady Cousland manoeuvred her waist and together they pushed her remaining clothing and undergarments down across her legs.

Anora was struck intrigued by the sight of Lady Cousland's italic cunt, as she liked it. She was not clean shaven, as Anora was, but kept her dark black hair thick upon her; she reasoned the life she currently led did not lend it so. Regardless, a different kind of arousal came over her as she finally observed the last of their collective clothing slip off. Now she could also see the fullness of her pearly white skin, looking so delectable, her desire was kindled and she became so very hot again.

"Would you kindly... lift your leg up a bit, my love?" Lady Cousland requested.

Anora obliged and bent her left leg up. The naked Lady ran her fingers and then her tongue across her long leg, tingling her skin. Then she positioned herself over Anora and placed herself upon her. Anora gasped silently as she felt the Lady's lower folds upon her bare skin; it sent her leg quivering and she found difficulty in keeping it there. Lady Cousland placed her hand upon her head and drew her attention to her.

"Do try and keep still, would you?" She went.

Anora nodded. The Lady smiled and started to rub herself up and down Anora's leg. It was no small feat to maintain, but she wanted to satisfy her Lady Cousland. Her lover moved with such grace, for such a compromising position; she began to moan as she pushed herself against her Anora. Her hands darted down upon the bed as the activity strained her; her breathing turned hoarse and rough as she felt release start flooding steadily down Anora's leg. Eventually she felt it overwhelm her, and crashed her head upon Anora's as her fluids stained her leg.

The Lady Cousland slid off Anora and flopped herself on the sheets besides her. Their combined smells made for an overwhelming scent; that, and their physical exertions made it difficult for any thorough conversation to be had.

"You are so very pretty, my Anora." The Lady remarked.

"So you say." Anora sighed, her desire sated, but not forgotten.

"Do you want to ravage me again?" She offered.

"I believe you said you wanted to feel my tongue on your... cunt." Anora reminded her.

"Ah yes. If you want." She said. "Now would you rather be... on top of me, or have me on top of you?"

"What have you come up this time?" Anora dared to ask.

"Answer me, would you?" She insisted.

"Fine. Allow me to say... I'd like you on top." Anora went, both eager, and a little fearful.

"Indeed." The Lady mused. "Well then..."

She crept besides Anora, and fully lay herself upon her. Their hot, soaked skin stuck to each other, as they joined lips once more. Anora gave it all she could, but her stamina had been sapped from her previous activities. Not the Lady though; her tongue was just as vigorous against her own as it had been before. She pulled away, leaving Anora in wait, and made her way downwards again. Her tongue ran down the valley of her cleavage between her modest breasts, and over to suckle on her nipples. Anora cooed to feel such a delight giving her attention, but she knew there was more that the Lady had in store for her.

Her mouth left her chest and continued towards her lower region. Her fingers danced against her glistening cunt, but the Lady sought not a repeat of her prior work. She knelt above Anora, looking quite mischievous. Then she turned, exposing her rear. She backed up; pushing her legs closer up to Anora's head, until her ass hovered her face.

"I hope you know what to do now, my Anora?" She stated.

Anora would have responded, but instead, she gasped sharply, as she suddenly felt the Lady Cousland descend upon her lower lips with her mouth, while her own stared down at her.

Anora found her hands grabbing up at her bare ass. She savoured the feeling, and attempted to kiss her tongue to the Lady's soaked core. She was not prepared for the taste of it, to say the least, nor could she concentrate as best she could with the Lady still lathering her tongue over her own. Anora found herself gasping and choking in between attending to the wet lips above her; she repositioned her fingers from the Lady's rear to squeeze open her folds and suck at her better. Her actions earned a series of encouraging sounds from the woman above her; if she was in any composed state, she might be concerned whether she was doing the right thing. But all Anora could focus on was the cunt in front of her; she became adept at suckling at it and drinking in the thick substance that came from it.

She was abruptly taken of the task, when she found herself uttering one final cry of pleasure, as the Lady Cousland had been busy down on her and brought her to a second orgasm. Anora's lips left the Lady as her body writhed to feel that last bit of desire spew forth from her, to the Lady Cousland. She tried to muster the energy to attend to her unfinished task but the exertion had taken its toll upon her remaining energy.

"Oh come on, Anora, must I suck myself off!" Lady Cousland demanded, her voice frantic, eager for the promised act of pleasure she still awaited.

Anora summoned what little energy she could and lapped at the Lady's core, finally managing to burst her walls with one final stroke of her tongue, before she felt her essence burst all over her face.

The Lady Cousland rolled off her one last time, fully spent from their combined activities. She lay for a moment, with her feet against Anora's face, before she mustered enough energy to turn herself the right way up, to lay besides her. She saw Anora was stained by her juices, as she was too; the room was filled with their heavy scent of the residue of their lovemaking. They did not share a mutual appreciation for each other's substances.

"So sorry you had to have me burst all over you like that, my Anora." Lady Cousland remarked, as she licked herself upon the face of her lover.

"You... care for this?" Anora went, not hiding her disgust for the essence that coated her face.

The Lady Cousland continued to run her tongue over her visage, giving her a tease of her own taste as she kissed her lips heavily.

"We have had sex, my Anora." She stated. "Long, dirty intense sex. I imagine this is quite different to passively taking it from Cailan, I bet."

"You are..." Anora sighed. "You were exceptional. I have not felt such pleasure in a long time, nor did I know I ever wanted it."

"Ooo, I love you." The Lady laughed. "I love the way you talk with that high tone, while you're naked, tits heaving and your breath full of my cunt!"

Anora could not help but laugh up think about it. "It is a remarkable situation. But would you kindly now turn your attention over there?"

She motioned for the Lady to turn and face the wall of the room, where a bucket of water and rags for cleaning were situated.

"I see. Allow me, my Anora." Lady Cousland offered.

Planting another quick kiss upon her lips, she slid off Anora and strolled over, giving her a prime view of her backside. She retrieved the convenient bucket and placed it besides the bed. After she had thoroughly soaked the cloth in the water, she turned on Anora, who sat up besides her. She gently placed the cloth over her face and acutely washed her clean. Then she turned down and cleaned her neck, her chest, all the way to her legs. This intimate addendum to their activity stirred at their subdued arousal. Anora found herself completely at ease with it; this peculiar woman had completely disarmed her, had sexually indulged her and now carefully attended to her in their aftermath. Anora felt something else stir in her; that of a different kind of intimacy. She wanted to hold the Lady Cousland close, to touch her pearly white skin, to kiss her and pledge herself to her. It was a different sensation to merely... letting her fuck her.

Yet, after she had been thoroughly cleaned, the Lady Cousland turned the soaked cloth upon herself and did the same. She did not request Anora's aid in touching her body like that at all; it should have been alright with her, but Anora felt barred from her somehow.

"Well. I believe I am quite extended for tonight." The Lady Cousland observed after they were finished. "I believe it is long past us getting our rest, don't you?"

She stood up, and began to gather her clothes she had long discarded.

"You are... not staying here tonight?" Anora found herself asking.

"Should I?" She asked back, quite confused.

"Is it not... considered standard practise for two people who have made love." Anora reasoned.

The Lady Cousland laughed. "Oh, it is always so formal with you. Very well. If you wish. I will stay."

She once again discarded her clothes. Creeping back to the bed, she and Anora settled themselves under the covers and snuggled their bodies against each other's.

"Go to sleep, my Anora." Lady Cousland went softly into Anora's ear.

"I shall. As soon as you stop talking." She responded.

"Oh, as you desire." She pressed her head into Anora's shoulder and went silent as her weary body eased off into sleep.

* * *

"Mmm, so pretty, my Anora." Lady Cousland muttered.

Anora's eyes fluttered open. After a few moments of adjusting to being awake, she became aware of the situation she was in. Her head was resting in the Lady Cousland's lap; her body lay in a slightly peculiar angle to accommodate this change, Anora struggled to find out whether it was discomforting or not. She also felt the soft touch of the Lady Cousland as her fingers traced down her brow.

"Is it late? Or too early?" She asked to the woman above her.

"It is early." Lady Cousland answered. "Early enough that we can just relax here."

She continued to minister to Anora in her lap. Her serene touch made her want to forget about most things, yet Anora felt that their little activities gave way to questions that she wished answered, now that the sexual appetite had been sated.

"My Lady?" She spoke.

"Yes, my pretty Anora?" Lady Cousland went.

Anora was intrigued. "You have a habit of addressing me as such, my Lady. Is there a reason?"

"I do not believe there is." She replied. "You are... so very pretty, and worthy of admiration."

To illustrate her point, she bent down and kissed her. Anora was happy to return the kiss; it brought forth feelings for this woman she did not quite understand.

"How did you know?" She said, after they parted lips.

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know I would like... that?"

The Lady Cousland laughed. "Ah now that I am not so sure of. What I did know is that I wanted to have you."

Anora suddenly shifted her position in her lap. She leaned up and rested against the bed rest so they were at equal level.

"You wanted to have me?" She innocently asked.

The Lady Cousland lay a hand upon her long, golden hair. "When I first saw you in that guardsmen outfit, I knew you didn't belong in it. And seeing you in that royal garb just made me so very interested in seeing what was underneath."

"I'd say you got that desire." Anora remarked.

"That I have." She said, as she held Anora's breast in hand, and kiss at her neck.

Anora did not offer any resistance when she proceeded further upon her. The Lady Cousland moved over, snaking her hands around her back and pulling her under as she kissed her lips.

Anora pulled apart to pose a query before she proceeded any further. "Do I take this as a sign that I have your support?"

It seemed a silly question to ask when they were pleasuring themselves; their lips locked and their breasts pressed against each other's.

"My support?" The Lady Cousland went in between kisses. "You have something better."

"And what would that be?" Anora asked, feeling quite hot as she felt her lover's hair.

"Don't be so dense. You have me." Lady Cousland responded. "And I have you."

She continued to lock her lips around Anora's mouth to prevent her from immediately responding. She felt her tongue offer some resistance, as she pulled away from her yet again.

"I would like to think you would want me in a ruling position after this Landsmeet is done." She posed.

"I do want you in a position, my sweet." Lady Cousland jested. "Don't fret about it. The Blight is the real concern here."

"I... suppose that is all I'm getting out of you." She wearily resigned herself to her advances.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get more out of me yet." Lady Cousland continued, as she bent down to claim her breasts...


End file.
